


Unrequited

by peridot_phoenix



Series: I'll never stop loving you [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Hybrid OC, IM SORRY I DESTROYED YOUR FEELS FOLKS, Mentions of Violence, Ruthless Connor (Detroit: Become Human), These two... this is just sad, Unrequited Love, angsty, im cruel i know, in a way im not sorry either B), unashamed tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridot_phoenix/pseuds/peridot_phoenix
Summary: Mahina's in love with Connor, but she already knows he doesn't reciprocate her feelings





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> **Unrequited**  
>  _adjective_  
>  (of a feeling, especially love) not returned or rewarded

Love . . . Connor knew nothing of it. Love was a human emotion; human emotions are _useless_ , especially when it comes to his missions. Any sort of emotion was a weakness and it would push him towards deviancy, so he followed his programming down to the very last piece of coding. He made it perfectly clear that he would do anything and everything to accomplish what’s been assigned to him. 

One little setback though.

He had been assigned a partner who enjoyed the presence of androids and had treated them like they were humans. She was such a hassle to deal with at the best of times due to her morality towards androids; hell, she would even go as far as to pick an android over a human being if she was required to choose between the two; they were _alive_ to her.

_"Connor, how could you do that?" She asked, her voice quiet. "It was simple, Mahina. All it took was a pull of the trigger." He answered coldly, not appreciating that his partner was questioning what he had done minutes ago. "No, not that! I meant, how could you shoot her? She was a living being!" She almost shouted, conveying her obvious disapproval. " **It** was a **machine** designed to look like a girl, and we needed the information pertinent to our investigation. I would destroy every single model that Kamski had at his disposal if it meant getting what I needed. It’s all easily replaceable." He fired back in response, shutting her up for a brief moment. A soft huff left her lips as she turned away and continued the short distance to her car. "To me, **you’re** not…" She mumbled to herself as she opened the door to the vehicle and got inside, waiting for him so they could return to the DPD._

That said partner was now standing before him, frozen in place as if she was a statue or a deer caught in headlights. "I’m not going anywhere until I have an answer, Mahina. What’s going on? Your behavior has changed and I wish to know why." One too many times the android had caught her staring at him and she seemed to be more needy to be near him; his partner was an affectionate girl, not that he cared since he simply went along with the hugs and snuggles she had to offer whenever they were alone since, after all, she viewed him as her elder brother. Now though ? She was… extra clingy to him. Is that the proper word ? Clingy ? Possessive, perhaps ? He wasn’t sure, but he knew her behavior towards him and how she generally acted and her behavior lately deviated from her normal mannerisms even though they were completely subtle and none of their colleagues had ever noticed the changes.

"O-Okay… alright. I’m… I’m in love with you, Connor- I… I have been for a while." She finally confessed, her gaze falling to her now-shaking hands. The shame was written all over her face; her cheeks practically vermilion red since she never wanted to confess to him like this. "Now that this is out… I’ll hide my feelings for you- keep this… silly romantic affection at bay like I always have." Connor’s LED flickered yellow as he took in the revelation; his first thought ? _How_ ? How could an entity like Mahina be in love with him ? A _machine_ ? That in itself was strange. "Mahina, I hope you realize I can’t return your feelings as it’s not in my programming to _feel_ this.. Love you speak of. Though, if it pleases you I won’t mind emulating intimate feelings and affection." Immediately, the hybrid shook her head, not even taking a second to consider the suggestion. "I knew you’d say something along those lines, hence why I never wanted to pursue a relationship with you."

"I thought humans would pursue a relationship with their romantic interest the second the window of opportunity opens. You have human genes in you, so wouldn't you act the same in terms of pursuing what you currently seek?"

"No... Not in this case- Connor... you don't understand, I _can't_..." Her voice was breaking at this point as she tried to maintain her composure, failing miserably. The android detective tilted his head in confusion. "And why not? You clearly have a romantic interest in me and you had confessed to it. Don't you realize I’m whatever you want me to be?" He inquired as he watched her expression fall from forced stoicism to pure sorrow. "That's _exactly_ what I mean... I love you, but I know it's unrequited because you don't feel _anything_..." Mahina answered, her eyes stinging with welling tears as she continued on, "You can emulate emotions all you want, however it won't work with me. I know whenever an emotion is emulated, and not only that- it's not _fair_ for you to just act like my lover when you don't even feel the emotions I feel towards you. It'd be selfish for me to do that too; it’s absurd. I've never been in a relationship, yet I _know_ genuine... genuine emotions must be a part of it, otherwise it won't work. I'm sorry, C-Connor- but I can't be your l-lover and you can’t be m-mine if you feel... nothing." She was crying now, pouring her heart and soul into those words. Connor said so himself, 'I'm whatever you want me to be.' 

No . . . he couldn't be this . . . not a lover- he feels nothing. Love didn't play a part in his life, and him constantly protecting and looking after her was nothing more than his programming talking. What did he not understand about the fact that an intimate relationship requires genuine interest in both parties otherwise it'd be one sided and unrequited affection ? 

He feels nothing . . .

But, Mahina still loved him and would always look up to him as her brotherly figure. As long as he was in her life, she was fine- this damn love she felt ? It'll go away in time. She could handle rejection of these feelings, and knows the error behind falling in love with an android who would never deviate from his programming. Love . . . it was complicated. She'll move on to someone else eventually, and she silently accepted that fact alone. 

Just as she was about to leave the room, she felt Connor's hands grip her shoulders then firmly turn her around so she was now facing him once more. His face was stern, and his LED was blinking between yellow and red so much it almost took a burning orange shade.

"Mahina . . . kiss me."

Should she . . ? He couldn’t be left waiting for a response and she knew that. Sighing, she lifted one of her hands up to his face and pulled him closer to hers. Instinctively, Connor had closed his eyes, waiting for their lips to touch; however, instead of directly kissing him, the hybrid had moved her lips to his cheek. The gesture was soft and tender against his artificial skin. "Mahina..?" He was confused- so very confused; his now-open eyes said it all. _Why on his cheek instead of his lips ?_ As if reading his mind, she answered, "Like I said… I love you, but… I refuse to directly kiss you unless you feel something for m-me…" For a moment, she embraced him, hugging him tight before quickly pulling away from him. "I’ll… I’ll be in my room if you need anything… okay? G-Good night..." Not giving him a chance to respond, Mahina quickly walked out of the room, leaving her unrequited love alone.

It gave him a chance to think.

His LED was yellow as he took a seat on the sofa, contemplating what she had said. _You don’t feel anything_ , she had told him, _you can’t be m-mine if you feel… nothing_. He had ripped apart and killed many androids without a _shred_ of remorse. He was created to stop deviants, but protecting Mahina was a part of his programming too; after all, she was working for Cyberlife as well hence why he was given the order to guard her. All this time though, she treated him like a human being- he was the older brother she never had, and she defended him numerous times against those who discriminated him ( though some of those times became borderline violent on her part ). Now, she wanted him as a lover, yet refuses to pursue it due to his lack of genuine emotions.

Intriguing, really. 

Could an entity and an android truly be together ?

**{ Software Instability ^ }**

_Mahina, what are you doing to me . . ?_

**Author's Note:**

> completed on october 12 at 11:28 am
> 
> do drop a comment after reading, folks i wanna know what you thought of it ! :D


End file.
